


heavy

by loonyloopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some gentle teasing and flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullyssahnequarkbroetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/gifts).



Finn awoke and Rey was gone. 

They told him that she was on the Falcon, the famous Chewbacca and the young scavenger, searching for Luke Skywalker. And he wasn't a part of her adventure any longers. Finn was glad for her, he really was. She had to find her place in this world and master her powers, conquer her destiny or some equally epic stuff. Without her he'd be dead. She deserved her freedom, but he'd started to miss her the second they told him about her new journey. Would they met again? Yes, he was sure of it. Their fates were joined now and would be for the rest of their lives. Deserting the Stormtroopers had been the best choice of his life, being constantly afraid was just another part of it.

His wounds healed slowly and his side hurt, when he walked too fast, or for too long. He'd been out for a while and the doctors worried about his state of mind. The rebels wouldn't let him do anything and he was started to get bored. Really, really bored. At least, Poe visited him from time to time, when he was not busy chasing the First Order, looking dashing in his orange suit. Not that he would admit that later part. Not out loud. He was glad for any kind of diversion though, maybe handsome pilots were more welcome than most. Minutes later, a warm hand found his shoulder, and Poe sat down on the narrow bed. 

“Finn. How it's going.” Poe's smile was wide and ever so charming. Finn tried not to stare and failed, which earned him a wink. Suddenly his rooms felt rather small and too crowded, but he was with the resistance now, tough as nails, not totally lost somewhere in the middle of the universe.

“Great, great. Bored out of my mind... and you? Not up to save everything?”

“Nah, been there done that. Time for some good ole shore leave.” Which meant that they could spare some more time together in the following days, if Poe was up for it. Hopefully he was.

“Sounds good. Maybe you could take me out for a walk?”

“They let you rot in here, don't they?”

“A bit.”

Poe patted Finn's shoulder, put an arm around him, and got him to his feet. He was a bit unsteady, legs shaking, a deep ache in his back. He gritted his teeth and they made a few steps together. Some people waved and smiled and offered greetings. Finn still wasn't used to the sight of so many races joined together for one course. The First Order would never agree to such a concept or the chaos, which ruled this base. Poe huffed and tightened his grip.

“Damn, what did they feed you on that ship?”

“What?”

“You're heavy.”

“Hey.”

“Just more of you to love, Finn.”

Finn coughed and decided that he didn't have to answer that.


End file.
